


The Most Important Thing

by BananaSins



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Official Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "The most important thing was to remember them, cherish the memories, even if they would forget one day…"Drabble is inspired by the official artwork from Utapri's event "Beautiful Memories" as well as Love Live Sunshine's Soundtrack with the same localized title.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Original Character(s)
Series: Serendipity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955731
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The Most Important Thing

[ The OST for this Drabble ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekxQSs2lP0E)

* * *

Once the photoshoot was over, Ranmaru asked permission to bring home the props they used for his session: the book and the brown teddy bear. Ryuya granted him his wish, as long as he returned it on mint condition.

In his room, he was on the floor, the book laid on the ground. He kept the teddy bear close to him as he read the content of the book: a story about a father giving his son a gift every month, even if they were as basic as a food the son liked.

Memories long forgotten resurfaced, stirring warmth inside his chest. The boy in the book was not a figment of an author’s imagination, but himself. He saw himself on the character, cherishing every moment spent with his father, even if the conversation was something trivial. The days where he would wait for his father to come home, to see him exhausted and haggard, but once his father gazed down at him, he would crack a smile and approach him, placing his large hand on the top of his head.

At the final page of the book, there was an illustration. The son was now grown up, clad in a business suit. He was giving his father a hug, as his father was on the bed, frail and sickly. The father’s final moments were spent with his son, grateful that he squeezed in as much time as he could to be with his son, no matter how strenuous his work was.

Ranmaru wished it was the same for him and his own father. How he wished to do something to help him from his work, help him recover from the betrayal of their trusted allies on his corporation, to do more than watch him struggle until he couldn’t struggle anymore. How he wished his final moments were peaceful, not pushing himself to the point of his body giving up on him. Instead of collapsing on the ground, being discovered too late to be saved, he wished to see his father go to the other world in bed, surrounded by his loved ones, giving everyone his one last smile. 

“Ranmaru?”

He turned around to see Soramaru peeking from the door. Her eyes were slightly wide, and fresh tears were ready to leak out.

“I’m fine.” He blinked, then he felt it flowing down his cheeks. “I’m fine.”

Soramaru was careful when she entered his room. Slow steps, and her handkerchief on her hand. She sat down beside him and reached up to wipe the corner of his eyes.

“I heard from Ryuya you brought the book home… I understand.” A gentle smile curled on her lips. “It’s a nice story, isn’t it? It reminds us of our father…”

“Yeah…”

Ranmaru buried his face against her arm, his hands holding onto her gently. He let the fresh tears flow freely as he sniffled. He felt her free hand caressing his hair, then giving him several gentle pats.

“It’s okay.” Her voice was on the verge of breaking as well. “He’s watching over us from the stars above. It’s okay…”

Soramaru turned her body towards him as she pulled him closer to her, guiding his head to lean on her chest. Her arms wrapped around him, her right hand stroking his back. Ranmaru spoke nothing--only his soft cries emerged from his lips.

Her own tears rolled down as well.

They would never be here anymore, they would never see them grow into a better person, to be the most attractive child they’d ever had, they would never have to suffer anymore.

The most important thing was to remember them, cherish the memories, even if they would forget one day… Soramaru knew they would come back, as they were carved deep inside their hearts.

His father, and her father. Two important people that guided them to be the person who they were now.


End file.
